Surprise First Date
by Stiles 24O'Brien
Summary: Au person A gets stood up on their date and person B is a waiter/waitress


Stydia Au : person A gets stood up on their date and person B is a waiter/waitress

I kinda adjusted and played with it a little hope you like it!

Just one more hour... you can do this Lydia... a sigh escapes the red haired girls lips as a bell signals her order is ready. Grabbing the tray of food, she makes her way through the bustling kitchen. The double doors take a small bump of her hips to glide open and the loud sounds of the kitchen dissipate into the quite noise of the music being played in the dining room. The carpet pads below her feet as she reaches her table.

"Okay I have a house salad with ranch" the woman at the table signals with her hand for her meal.

"And I have a minestrone soup with a side salad" the man reaches for the bowl and mutters a small thank you.

"If you need anything else I will be checking back shortly!" She smiles her fake, 'I would just like a good tip please' smile and turns to walk away.

Glancing around her designated section, she makes sure everyone is taken care of. A tuft of brown, spiked hair peeks over one of the booths she is assigned. Her red lips rise to a small smile making sure to greet the new customer cheerfully. By the end of the night her cheeks hurt from all the fake smiles and laughter but hey, if it brings in more money, it's worth it.

Her small frame moves toward the table and she reaches into the pocket of her black apron for a pad and pen.

"Hello welcome to..." her rehearsed speech is halted at the sight of the boy in front of her. His auburn eyes flick up to meet her emerald orbs and she swears her heart skips slightly. His dark brown hair is tussled up and disheveled and the sharp curve of his jaw makes Lydia nearly drop her pen.

"..to uh to the Orchard. My name is Lydia and I will be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Smooth ...real smooth.

He stares at her slightly smirking before realizing she asked him a question.

"Oh uh, yeah I'll just have coke please. "

She scribbles down on the paper. Curiosity got the best of her, but she decides to play it off as a simple question of whether or not she needed to grab more drinks.

"Are you waiting for anyone else?" She clears her throat slightly "I mean I could get their drink too..."

He glances at his phone next to him,

"Yeah I guess she will have the same."

She... so he was on a date. Her shoulders drooped slightly.

"Alright. I'll be right back with those drinks." She smiles the first genuine smile of the night and he returns it gratefully. Walking away she couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed.

Could 'she' mean his mother? Sister? More than likely no.

Re-entering the kitchen, the heat and sounds felt like a wall slamming against her body. Reaching for the glasses, she fills each silently.

"Hey Lydia!"

She glances over her shoulder meeting the eyes of her best friend Allison.

"Hey Ally. Just starting? "

" yeah I work until close tonight."

Lydia just shakes her head in response,

"Well enjoy that, I get off in one houuuurr" she teases over her shoulder before entering the dining room again, drinks in hand.

Walking back to the table she sees the little spike of hair over the booth again and she takes a deep breath.

"Here you go."

She places the drink in front of him and the other on the opposite side of the table.

"Thanks"

He smiles and she glances down grabbing the pad and pen

"So did you want to order or wait for.."

She gestures to the empty chair

He sighs checking his phone yet again.

"I'm just going to wait a little bit. ..if that's ok." He glances up at her through his extremely long lashes that Lydia admitted she was jealous of.

"Yeah.. yeah that's fine. I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

He smiles in thanks and and she turns to check on her other tables.

Returning to the kitchen she is greeted by Allison.

" so how has today been? Any customers make you want to quit ?" She smiles revealing the deep dimples on her cheeks.

Lydia chuckles, "no.. no if anything, there is one that is convincing me it's worth it working here."

Allison's brows shoot up,

"ooooh I'm intrigued. Who!?"

Allison's dark hair swishes narrowly missing Lydia's face as she peers through the kitchen window.

"He's the one in booth 35" Lydia smiles looking down at her black pants brushing nonexistent dirt off the leg.

"I can't see him! I'm gonna go walk past"

Allison moves to go out and Lydia's hand grabs her arm stopping her.

"No! Don't be a creep!

"Lydia I'm just going to walk past...how is that creepy?"

Lydia sighs letting go of the girls arm,

"Just don't be too obvious"

Allison laughs lightly before leaving the kitchen.

Lydia watches from the window, eyes following the brunette girl as she walks around the tables. As she passes him she looks at his face, and smiles widely shooting a thumbs up to the girl.

Thankful the boy was looking at his phone when all of this happened, Lydia glares at the girl, rolling her eyes as she quickly trots back to the kitchen.

"He's cute! But who is he with? You got him two drinks."

Lydia shrugs, "whoever she is she hasn't shown yet."

Allison frowns slightly, glancing out at the boy. "Do you think he got stood up? He looked kind of upset."

Lydia's brow creased in concern, why hadn't she thought of that?

Glancing out, she can barely see the top of his head and he is running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I think you might be right Allison."

"Well... go talk to him!"

Lydia turns to face her, "I can't keep going over there!"

Allison rolls her eyes at her friend and chuckles.

"Lydia.. "

"No Allison... "

The red haired girl exits the kitchen, faintly hearing the laughter of her friend.

She just needs to finish with her other tables and not think about it... that should be easy?

When she hands the check to her last table besides his, she glances over seeing the still empty seat and frowns.

Before she can reason with herself and decide against her next actions, her feet move towards him.

Rounding the corner to stand next to his table, she sees how upset he is. His hand is in his hair as he stares at his phone screen.

Lydia clears her throat and he looks at her, fingers still tangled in his hair.

"Everything ok?" Crossing her hands in front of her apron turning her head slightly to the side.

He straightens slightly at her concern,

"Yeah..I just...no not really actually."

Lydia glances around before slightly stepping closer, "do you want to talk about it? I get off in like ten minutes but you're my last table. " she smiles genuinely down at him.

The corners of his lips twitch up,

"Uh sure .. o..only if you want to"

She smiles gesturing to the empty seat, "may I?"

A simple nod from him and she slides into the other seat. Now sitting directly across from him she can admire him more easily. The side of his face is sprinkled with moles that travel down past the collar of his plaid shirt. His nose turns up so slightly at the end and his eyes seem to change shades with the lighting creating little gold flecks in his irises. He was beautiful. Someone actually stood him up?

Clearing her throat slightly, "so ..um what happened with your..."

She circled her seat with her hands pointing at the space she was now occupying.

His head drops slightly and sighs,

"Well she was supposed to meet me here forty five minutes ago and now she's not answering my texts so I guess she's not coming "

Lydia nods picking at the napkin slightly.

"Well I guess I might as well eat seeing as though she isn't coming anyway...so want to get some food too?"

His words make Lydia's head fly up to meet his eyes, "I uh.. sure."

He smiles sweetly as she pulls out the pad and pen yet again.

She clears her throat and replies In a mocking stuck up voice,

"So what can I get for you tonight sir?"

He laughs slightly revealing his white teeth and replies in the same mock snooty voice,

"I will have whatever the kind lady decides to order.. thank you"

A bubble of laughter lifts from her chest as she slides from the booth,

"Ok I'll be right back with that... sir."

"Stiles."

"Huh?" She pauses before the table.

"Stiles.. my name."

She smiles sweetly, "oh, ok. I'll be right back with your food Stiles."

"Why thank you.. Lydia. "

She quirks her eyebrow at him,

"How..?"

"Name tag" he replies gesturing to the spot a name tag would be on his own chest.

"Oh... duh" she laughs. "Be right back."

When she is clear from sight she begins to fast walk to the kitchen where she sees Allison.

"Oh my god..." she sighs leaning against the wall.

"What?... Lydia what. Happened!?"

"He did get stood up, but when I asked if he wanted to talk about it, he asked me to join him for dinner. .."

Allison gaped at her and squealed earning a glare from the others in the kitchen.

"What do I get? He asked me to choose!"

Allison put a thoughtful finger to her chin.

"Ooh how about spaghetti so you can do the whole lady and the tramp ki..."

"Allison! " lydia cut her off with a light slap to the arm.

"Fine! How about some cheese ravioli. That's always tasty!"

Lydia nods considering it for a moment,

"Okay that sounds good! Why don't you put it on your name so you get the pay from it? I have to clock out now anyway."

"Okay you go back ! I've got it." Allison placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Thanks Ally, I owe you" she unties her apron and grabs two glasses. One for his re-fill another for her tea.

"Well if he has a cute friend you can repay me that way.." Allison smirks

"Of course" she rolls her eyes and clocks out. Carrying the two drinks to his table she places one in front of him and takes her seat.

"Thanks. So what did you decide on?" He asks grabbing the glass.

"The cheese ravioli. I just clocked out so my friend will bring the food"

He nods before taking a drink.

"So Lydia...tell me about yourself? "

She shifts slightly before responding, "well this job is to help pay for my studies. I want to major in forensics"

He gapes slightly.

"What?"

She stiffens slightly "Oh god is that weird or something?"

He shakes his head smiling, "no it's actually kind of funny, I'm majoring in criminal justice."

Could this get any better?

" oh... awesome! Where are you studying?"

"UCLA.. you?"

Huh so he's got brains with the good looks.

" oh wow! That's awesome." She moves adjusts he shirt slightly, " I'm studying at Stanford"

He had been taking a sip of his drink so when she mentions Stanford he sputters slightly coughing.

"Uh wow that's. ..wow." he coughs again clearing his throat, "so you're like really smart."

She chuckles lowering her face, bashful. Usually she is proud in announcement of her intelligence but at the moment, with this boy, she doesn't want to seem arrogant and full of herself.,

"I mean I guess.."

"You guess?! You are going to Stanford university! That is the top school in California! You have to have like an iq of like 160!"

She gazes up at him, "170"

His eyes widen, "wow.. "

He gazes into her eyes smirking. His mouth opens to say something when Allison steps up to the table.

"Hate interrupt." She places the plates in front of them.

"Thanks" Stiles' eyes never leave Lydia's face and he smiles.

Allison throws a knowing glance to Lydia before muttering something about how if they needed anything to just ask, and walks back to the kitchen.

When Lydia reaches up to grab her fork she feels eyes on her. Slowly glancing up she catches Stiles' gaze.

"What.."

He blinks as if shaken from his thoughts.

"Oh sorry.. nothing" his gaze returns to his plate before grabbing his own silverware.

She keeps her eyes focused on him before breaking the silence,

"So what year are you in?"

He swallows the food in his mouth before replying, "sophomore, you?"

She nods, "same."

"Wow this is really good! Good choice." He smiles and continues eating.

They continue with relaxed conversation and even some sarcastic banter until all the food is gone. Allison grabs the plates, the two barely noticing her as they continue to talk. She simply smiles and walks back to check on her other tables.

"This is going to sound stupid but... I'm glad my date didn't show. I'm sure it wouldn't have nearly been as entertaining.

Her cheeks heated at his comment.

"It doesn't sound stupid. I'm glad she didn't show too."

He laughed fully, open mouthed head back. Lydia decided It was one of her favorite sounds.

"Well thank you Lydia. Without you, tonight I would be at home moping eating an entire tub of ice cream."

She chuckled slightly, " thank you Stiles. Whoever that girl is... she made a mistake not showing up tonight."

He smiled at her, his gaze flicking down to her lips before returning to her eyes. A look she did not miss.

She builds up her courage before asking,

"Can I see your phone?"

His eyes widen a bit, clearing his throat handing her his phone. His background was Darth vader and she didn't try and hide her smile tapping in her number before giving it back to him. She reaches her manicured hand up to grab the check but he beats her to it,

"Ah ah ah. I'm getting this tonight."

She opens her mouth to argue when he silences her,

"Nope no arguments. I want to thank you for... everything. Please? "

Her smile widens exposing her teeth.

"Thank you Stiles."

They pay and exit the restaurant after Lydia quickly assured Allison she would text her later.

They reach her small blue car and she turns to face him. His height a bit of a shock, her eyes only meeting his chin.

" I want to thank you again Lydia.. for everything."

She smiles adjusting the bag on her shoulder,

"Thank you. I had a lot of fun."

"We will have to do this again sometime soon." He responded, voice wavering slightly with nerves.

"I would like that. Maybe we could watch a movie? Star Wars marathon?"

His gaze meets hers, shocked expression on his face. He stays like that , gaping slightly.

"Uh Stiles? Are you.."

" would it be okay if I...If I kissed you?"

Lydia felt butterflies swarm in her stomach and heat rise to her cheeks. She was hardly aware she was nodding until she felt his hand reach up to caress her face.

Under the lights in the parking lot, his face was shadowed slightly but his eyes seemed to glow. Highly aware their faces were moving closer, Lydia almost had to stifle a laugh as she rose to her toes to meet him.

When his lips met hers a jolt ran down her spine and heat flooded her body. Her hands rose to his hair pulling him closer while his hands tentatively smoothed around to rest on the dip of her back. Lydia has had a lot of kisses in her life but this one was unlike all others. The other kisses she has experienced have been forceful, only focusing on getting farther. This kiss was so sweet and soft she lost her breath.

He pulled away so slowly, she instantly missed the feel of his lips, her own still tingling. He remained close and his breath ghosted over her face when he exhaled.

"Whoa..." he shuttered slightly.

A smile broke over her lips.

"Can't wait for that movie night." She breathed out.

He smiled widely, hair even more disheveled.

"Me either... I'll text you?" She nodded and waved before opening her car door.

"Bye Stiles.."

He backed away still facing her,

"Bye Lydia."

He swiveled, shoes scraping on the blacktop.

Lydia plops in her car and brings a hand to her lips. A smile breaks over them and she giggles slightly.

A buzz in her purse startles her. Removing her phone, she glances at the screen,

 **so about that movie night..**

Hope you guys liked this. It was so fun to write. Like and Review!


End file.
